Pilih Aku atau Dia!
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Membuat keputusan dan memilih itu susah. Apalagi jika pilihan itu menyangkut hal yang sangat berarti bagimu. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan? Hahaha jangan terlalu serius reader-san, kalau penasaran baca aja XD Enjoy reading, AoAka :3 Warn!inside!


**Tittle: Pilih Aku Atau Dia!**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke ©**** to**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****Story **** to Me **

**Pair: ****AoAka**

**Genre: humor (maybe),**** romance (absurd).**

**Warning: sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh****, ****dll**

**A/N: Hola selamat pagi! Saya bawa AoAka lagi XD fanfic ekspres setengah jam sebelum tidur tadi malam tapi baru di publish karena nggak nemu modem XD /curhat**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**** :)**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav'**** atau 'Follow'**** XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine Daiki dirundung galau. Galau berat stadium empat setengah. Galau yang lebih alay daripada galaunya para jomblowan dan jomblowati di malam minggu. Galaunya lebih ekstrim dari pada harus menelan ulat sagu hidup-hidup(?). Ini galau yang sangat galau yang dirasakan seorang Aomine Daiki pertama kali dalam sembilan belas tahun hidupnya. Rasa galau yang melebihi rasa galaunya satu tahun yang lalu saat ia tengah menunggu jawaban atas perasaannya dari mulut sang kapten merah mungil imut _kawaii_ pen_**ckris**.

Segalau apakah dirimu jika kau diberi pilihan dengan dua _option_ yang sangat penting dalam hidupmu. _Option_ pertama objek itu adalah nafasmu dan _option_ kedua objek itu adalah darahmu. Seadil-adilnya orang memilih pasti kedua objek penting itu akan membuatnya bimbang tak karuan. Kekasihnya memberinya pilihan yang susah, Aomine Daiki tak bisa kabur dan menyerah. Jika dia memihak salah satu maka akan ada yang pergi. Dan Aomine tak mau itu terjadi. Kenapa kekasihnya jadi seperti ini, padahal dulu dia tak mempermasalahkannya.

_Kami-sama_, beri aku petunjukmu. Aomine menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Daiki!" oh tidak suara itu, Aomine belum siap menjawabnya! Tuhan buatlah waktu berhenti, beberapa saat saja setidaknya sampai Aomine meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keputusannya benar."Daiki, kalau kau tidak memberiku keputusan sekarang juga, aku pulang." Seseorang di depan Aomine mulai berdiri dari duduknya, mengamit tas serempangnya bersiap pergi.

"Tunggu Akashi!" akhirnya Aomine mengeluarkan suaranya. Tangan tan nan kekarnya menahan si pemilik tangan mungil itu untuk pergi."Duduklah."

Si merah memandangnya tak suka namun akhirnya dia menurut.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kau memesan es krim dulu?" usul Aomine dengan senyuman canggung.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis."_jeda."Lagipula aku tak perlu basa-basimu, cepat jawab dan buat keputusan!" Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda manis nan imut selaku kekasih Aomine Daiki berujar tegas."Apa susahnya sih!"

Tentu susah Akashi! Ini sangat susah asal kau tau, ini bagaikan pilihan hidup. Kedua _option_ sangat penting, sangat berarti sama-sama mempunyai makna, sama-sama menyantumkan memoria dibenak Aomine.

Aomine terdiam. Dia tak ingin salah bicara. Dia ingin membuat keputusan yang benar-benar bijak.

"Daiki, aku menunggu jawabanmu!"

Pikirannya berkecambuk. Pilih siapa? Dia harus memilih mana? Oh Tuhan, berikan dia sebuah keajaiban. Sekali lagi Tuhan tolong hentikan waktunya atau putar ulang kejadian dua hari yang lalu, agar dia tak mengucapkan kebohongan pada kekasihnya ini. Seandainya dia ikut kekasihnya ke pameran _shogi_, seandainya dia tak bilang kalau dia sakit, seandainya kekasihnya tak datang menjenguknya. Seandainya dia pergi mandi sore itu, bukannya malah melakukan hal yang membuat kekasihnya langsung kerasukan setan dan marah-marah padanya.

"Daiki!" Aomine terkaget, dia nyaris terjengkang ke belakang.

"A-aku bingung Akashi, se-semuanya pe-penting bagiku."_jeda."Ka-kau sangat berharga bagiku, perlu beberapa tahun untuk meyakinkan pe-perasaanku kalau aku menyukaimu, pe-perlu berbulan-bulan untuk melakukan PDKT denganmu, perlu berhari-hari untuk menyiapkan mentalku untuk menyatakan perasaanku da-dan perlu berjam-jam lamanya untuk menunggu keputusanmu menerimaku atau tidak." Terselip banyak kegugupan dikata-kata Aomine.

"La-la-lalu Ma-ma_" kalimat itu terpotong.

"Jadi?" tak mau mendengar perkataan sang kekasih lebih banyak lagi, dia muak berjam-jam duduk di cafe dengan banyak mata tertuju pada pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Ja-jadi." oke, emosinya sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Kekasihnya terlalu bodoh!

.

.

.

"Jadi kau pilih Sei-_chan_ atau Mai-_chan_!"

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kalian berdua?"

"Sei-_chan_ atau Mai-_chan_, jawab!"

"Kalian berdua!"

"Pilih salah satu!"

"Aku ingin duaa."

"Salah satu!"

"Sei-_chan_ atau Mai_mph."

_Blush_

Kulit porselen itu memerah.

"Tunjukan 'kelebihanmu', maka aku akan dengan senang hati memilihmu, Sei-_chan_." Bisikan penuh nada seduktif membuat si merah semakin merah.

Yah setidaknya sang kekasih bisa dibungkam untuk beberapa waktu. Jika sang kekasih mendapatinya bergumul dengan majalah Mai-_chan_ lagi, maka Aomine hanya tinggal sedikit merayu dan yaah semua akan beres. Tanpa harus meninggalkan Mai-_chan_ tersayang dan Sei-chan tercintanya.

Hidup itu indah jika kau pandai bermain akal~

**THE END**

No comment ah XD

Mohon kerjasamanya XD

RRNRd


End file.
